


Le friand à la saucisse

by Kaantt



Series: Anthem for the children [5]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Cooking, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/pseuds/Kaantt
Summary: La spécialité orcanienne qui n'en était pas vraiment une.
Series: Anthem for the children [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Le friand à la saucisse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/gifts).



Gauvain s'arrêta au signe de main d'Yvain, le chevalier au lion était essoufflé et le prince d'Orcanie avait également du mal à conserver une respiration irrégulière, ils avaient couru sur la plus grande partie du trajet qui devait les mener dans la bâtisse abandonnée qu'Arthur leur avait demandé d'explorer. Gauvain ne se souvenait plus pourquoi ils s'étaient même mis à courir, quoique cela avait sans doutes à voir avec le fait qu'ils étaient partis très tard et qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer au château de nuit. Les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent tomber au sol pour reprendre leur souffle. La respiration du prince de Carmélide était forte et irrégulière, Gauvain s'approcha de lui pour poser une main rassurante dans son dos afin de l'apaiser et l'aider à reprendre son souffle. Dès que le jeune homme fut calmé, il se détacha de son compagnon pour aller attraper son petit baluchon qui était tombé avec lui dans sa chute, il l'ouvrit et commença à manger les provisions qu'ils avaient amenées avec eux. Gauvain se réinstalla sur l'herbe avant d'imiter son compagnon, dans son baluchon il trouva un petit paquet emballé qu'il était certain de ne pas avoir mis lui-même dans le sac. Étonné, le jeune homme s'empressa de dénouer les liens qui tenaient attaché l'emballage. Il trouva un friand à la saucisse dans le petit paquet et un sourire touché se dessina sur son visage. Il se souvenait du regard mêlé d'appréhension et de colère que le seigneur Galessin avait adressé au roi de Carmélide quand celui-ci avait parlé du château hanté que les deux jeunes chevaliers allaient devoir explorer et du temps que le chevalier avait passé à le réconforter après son évanouissement. En plus de tout ce temps passé à s'occuper de lui, il lui avait également préparé un plat qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement : un friand à la saucisse. Il releva la tête pour chercher le regard du prince de Carmélide mais celui-ci était bien trop concentré sur sa mastication pour regarder son ami, Gauvain haussa les épaules et prit une bouchée du plat que lui avait préparé le duc d'Orcanie. Au goût piquant, salé et à la texture fondante du friand son sourire s'agrandit, ses paupières se fermèrent avec délectation. Le goût si particulier de ce plat le transportait en enfance quand il préparait ce plat avec le chevalier.

* * *

Le petit prince d'Orcanie poussa timidement la porte de la cuisine dans laquelle se trouvait le duc d'Orcanie. Il s'ennuyait ferme depuis le début de la matinée, il ne trouvait rien à faire dans tout le château. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la pièce, cherchant le chevalier du regard, il était penché sur une des tables, ses mains semblaient occupées à plier et replier quelque chose qui se trouvait sur la table. Intrigué, Gauvain s'avança sur la pointe des pieds vers l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence dans la pièce. Il s'installa à côté du chevalier et tira sur sa tunique pour qu'il le regarde, le duc tourna effectivement le regard vers son petit protégé, le petit prince le regardait avec une moue exigeante et ennuyée par l'inactivité. Le chevalier lui adressa un faible sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur son plan de travail. Agacé, le petit garçon tira une nouvelle fois sur la tunique du chevalier et lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

-Des friands à la saucisse."

Gauvain posa ses mains sur la table de la cuisine et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour observer le travail du chevalier. Malheureusement il était toujours trop petit pour observer ce que faisait l'homme. Il grogna, Galessin se tourna de nouveau vers le petit garçon avec un sourire amusé, le prit dans ses bras et le hissa à la hauteur de la table de la cuisine. Le petit prince jeta un regard au plat qu'était en train de préparer le chevalier avant de diriger son visage vers le sien et de lui poser une nouvelle question :

"Je pourrais goûter?

-Bah... Hésita le duc d'Orcanie, un peu embarrassé.

-S'il-vous-plaît!"

Il baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras, ses yeux étaient presque larmoyants et il ne cessait de papillonner des paupières, il faisait ressortir sa lèvre inférieur et plissait légèrement ses sourcils créant ainsi une expression suppliante qui pouvait facilement avoir raison du duc d'Orcanie. Ce dernier détourna rapidement le regard pour ne pas se laisser trop attendrir par le petit prince mais celui-ci poussa un petit soupir qui eut définitivement raison de la volonté du chevalier. Il tenta cependant une dernière fois de faire changer d'avis le petit garçon :

"C'est que la saucisse, elle arrache un peu.

-Elle arrache? Demanda Gauvain, perplexe.

-Elle pique. Vous êtes certain de vouloir goûter?"

Il hocha rapidement la tête, le duc le reposa au sol pour aller cuire ses friands pendant que Gauvain s'installait sur une des chaises placées autour de la table centrale. Il chantonnait tout en tapotant sur la table en attendant que le plat promis par le chevalier arrive jusqu'à lui. Quelques temps après, le duc d'Orcanie posa sur la table une assiette en bois remplie de friands, le petit prince s'empressa de se redresser sur sa chaise et de tendre la main vers l'assiette mais le duc d'Orcanie l'arrêta d'une main ferme sur son bras et d'une voix forte, empressée et inquiète :

"Attention! C'est très chaud!"

Il éloigna la main de Gauvain de la table en lui adressa un regard dur mais avec une pointe d'affection et d'inquiétude que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans le fond de ses iris onyx. Gauvain baissa les yeux et reposa ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Attendez cinq minutes, d'accord?" Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du petit prince, attendant son approbation. Gauvain hocha lentement la tête ce qui satisfit le chevalier. Il reprit rapidement le fil de ses pensées. "Je vais chercher quelque chose pour le dessert. Vous ne touchez pas aux friands. D'accord?"

Il s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce. Si Gauvain attendit d'abord patiemment sur sa chaise il commença rapidement à s'ennuyer, l'odeur des friands à la saucisse était entêtante, il en avait l'eau à la bouche et ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de l'assiette fumante. Il jeta un regard à la porte pour vérifier que le chevalier ne revenait pas et tendit la main vers les friands. Il regretta immédiatement sa décision, le plat était brûlant et il dut éloigner très vite sa main avec un cri car la chaleur lui mordait la peau. Au même moment le chevalier revint dans la pièce, deux pommes dans la main. Il entendit le cri du petit prince et laissa tomber les pommes en criant :

"Gauvain!"

Il se précipita vers la table et s'agenouilla aux côtés du petit garçon, le regard paniqué, le petit prince d'Orcanie regardait sa main, la peau de ses doigts et de sa paume était rougie. Galessin, terriblement inquiet, lui demanda avec empressement :

"Vous ne vous êtes pas brûlé j'espère?"

Gauvain s'était mis à pleurer en tenant sa main, le duc tendit la sienne pour l'attraper mais Gauvain s'éloigna de lui, tenant toujours sa main. Le duc s'approcha doucement un peu plus de lui et lui demanda d'une voix un peu trop dure pour le petit prince qui se mit à trembler en l'entendant :

"Donnez-moi votre main."

Gauvain eut un mouvement de recul, Galessin, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la bonne méthode pour convaincre le petit garçon, se reprit immédiatement afin de de le rassurer et de le convaincre de le laisser le soigner.

"Je ne vais pas vous frapper... Je vais juste mettre votre main dans l'eau. Vous voulez bien?"

Il ouvrit sa paume vers le petit garçon, ce dernier, après quelques instants d'hésitations, posa finalement sa main dans celle du chevalier qui l'entraina vers le tonneau d'eau posé dans le coin de la cuisine. Il souleva le petit garçon et l'aida à plonger sa main dans l'eau claire. Après quelques instants il la retira de l'eau et la regarda, la rougeur avait presque disparu, la brûlure ne devait donc pas être trop grave. Rassuré, le duc reposa le petit garçon au sol et lui demanda gentiment, sans le brusquer :

"Ça va mieux?

-Merci seigneur Galessin."

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et frotta affectueusement sa tête, Gauvain retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et cette fois attendit que le chevalier lui donne l'autorisation de goûter au plat. Celui-ci s'installa en face de lui et poussa l'assiette vers lui avec un sourire rassurant.

"Vous pouvez goûter."

Il attrapa avec enthousiasme le friand que lui tendait le chevalier et mordit dedans avec enthousiasme. A la première bouchée, les épices de la chair à saucisse le fit tousser et rougir mais dès la deuxième il commença à s'habituer et à apprécier pleinement le goût du plat que lui avait préparé le chevalier. Ce dernier mâchait tranquillement son propre friand tout en regardant la mine du petit prince. Après avoir terminé sa part, il concentra son regard sur le petit garçon avant de lui demander, presque timidement :

"Ça vous plaît?"

Le petit garçon reprit une bouchée avec un grand sourire, finissant son friand. Il tendit la main pour en prendre un deuxième mais le duc s'empressa d'écarter l'assiette de la portée du petit garçon et lui tendit plutôt la pomme qu'il avait ramenée un peu plus tôt. Gauvain la prit avec un soupir mais déclara avec un grand sourire à l'intention du chevalier :

"C'est trop bon!"

Un sourire un brin moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du duc d'Orcanie alors qu'il mordait dans sa pomme. Gauvain promenait son regard du chevalier aux friands, faisant des allers-retours entre les deux. Il prit une inspiration et se risqua à demander :

"Seigneur Galessin?

-Oui?

-Vous-" Il butait sur ses mots, hésitant à lui poser la question. "Vous voulez bien m'apprendre à le faire?"

"Moi je veux bien." Le sourire du petit prince s'agrandit, illuminant son visage mais celui du chevalier s'assombrit. L'idée de subir les remontrances du roi d'Orcanie sur les activités qu'il effectuait avec son fils l'inquiétait. "Mais votre père-"

Gauvain tourna vers lui de grands yeux suppliants, le duc leva les yeux au ciel, cette fois il ne chercha même pas à prétendre résister au petit prince. Il plongea une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux sombres, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

"D'accord." Dit-il en riant de bon cœur. "Je vais vous apprendre, faîtes pas cette tête là."

Un sourire malicieux et satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Gauvain.

Le petit prince d'Orcanie entra en sautillant dans la cuisine. Le duc d'Orcanie l'attendait avec les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation du friand à la saucisse. Il se précipita vers le seigneur Galessin mais celui-ci l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait le temps de toucher le plan de travail :

"Gauvain! Lavez vos mains!"

Il soupira mais plongea ses mains dans une bassine d'eau claire que le duc avait posée près de la table et les frotta minutieusement avec le savon que lui tendait le chevalier. Ce dernier tira une chaise pour permettre à Gauvain de se mettre à la hauteur de la table. Le petit prince l'escalada rapidement et se tint debout sur l'assise, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du duc, attendant ses instructions. Celui-ci lui désigna un petit pot à sa droite. Intrigué, Gauvain le regarda et se retourna vers le chevalier avec une question sur le bord des lèvres :

"C'est quoi?

-C'est le beurre pour la pâte. Vous voulez bien m'en prendre trois grosses poignées? Je vais le peser."

Il plongea sa main dans le seau qui contenait la préparation et prit le beurre à pleine mains. La texture le surprit, un mélange entre le collant et le moue, il le frictionna dans ses mains et il s'exclama :

"Seigneur Galessin!

-Gauvain?! Tout va bien?!

-Ça colle!"

Il montra ses mains au chevalier, celui-ci fut pris d'un véritable éclat de rire en voyant la mine du petit prince d'Orcanie. Entre deux éclats de rire il parvint à articuler quelques syllabes :

"C'est normal Gauvain."

Il récupéra le beurre que lui tendait Gauvain et de le posa dans la balance. Gauvain regarda avec attention le chevalier qui ne cessait de retirer et de rajouter du beurre afin d'obtenir le poids parfait. Enfin satisfait, il récupéra le beurre et en fit une boule qu'il posa sur la table avant d'attraper un bout de tissu propre qu'il tendit à Gauvain :

"Vous prenez le beurre et vous le mettez sous le torchon, d'accord?" Gauvain s'exécuta immédiatement. "Vous prenez le rouleau et vous faîtes un carré sans l’aplatir."

Gauvain s'empressa de suivre les conseils du duc. Il appuya le rouleau de bois sur le torchon, plissant le front, la mine concentrée, les mouvements précautionneux et il ne cessait de se reprendre pour essayer d'obtenir la forme parfaite. Galessin le regardait avec une grande attention le travail du petit prince. Il se mordit la lèvre pour mieux se concentrer mais Galessin, inquiet en voyant la position de ses mains, le reprit dans son élan.

"Faîtes gaffe à vos doigts..." Gauvain essaya de les éloigner du rouleau de bois. "Attendez, je vais le faire."

Il récupéra les rouleau et termina de préparer la base avant de la donner à Gauvain.

"Mettez ça à l'ombre s'il-vous-plaît."

Il prit le paquet, descendit de sa chaise et la posa sur le haut d'un des placards de la cuisine avant de revenir vers Galessin qui avait répandu de la farine sur la table qu'il leur servait de plan de travail. Il tendit un gobelet à Gauvain, lui demandant de le remplir d'eau et d'aller chercher du sel. Après quelques instants le duc récupéra la pâte, la posa dans la farine sous le regard intéressé du petit garçon, il fit un trou en son centre et y versa l'eau et le sel avant de commencer à la pétrir. Le regard de Gauvain sur ses mains attira Galessin qui lui demanda : 

"Vous voulez pétrir la pâte?

-Oui! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ça aussi ça colle, vous êtes certain de vouloir le faire? Reprit-il.

-J'aime bien!"

Il plongea ses mains dans la préparation et commença à la pétrir sous la surveillance bienveillante du chevalier.

"Appuyez un peu plus, d'accord?"

Il montra au duc la boule qu'il avait pétrie avec soin, arrachant un rictus fier à son mentor. Gauvain tendit la main pour attraper le couteau que le duc avait posé sur la table mais ce dernier l'arrêta immédiatement :

"Ah non! Le couteau c'est moi qui le prends. Vous êtes trop petit!"

Il attrapa l'objet tranchant et traça une croix sur la boule avant de la rendre à Gauvain.

"Vous la remettez à l'ombre?

-D'accord!"

Il reposa la pâte à la même place qu'un peu plus tôt avant de revenir vers le chevalier et de s'asseoir sur la chaise en attendant que le duc termine de nettoyer la table. Il posa sa tête sur son poing et marmonna :

"C'est long!

-C'est presque fini."

Gauvain balançait ses jambes dans l'air quand, pour tromper son attente, le duc lui proposa :

"Vous pouvez mettre de la farine sur la table."

Il tourna le regard trente secondes pour aller chercher la pâte et, dès qu'il le reposa sur la table, il ne put que constater l'ampleur du désastre. Gauvain avait mis de la farine partout, jusqu'au sol de la cuisine. Le duc s'exclama :

"Pas autant! Y en a partout."

Le petit garçon reprit une poignée de farine et la lança sur le duc avec un rire franc et clair. Galessin essaya vainement de se protéger avec ses mains mais la farine se répandit sur l'intégralité de sa tenue. Il tenta de prendre une mine agacée et s'exclama :

"Gauvain!"

Le chevalier essaya de faire partir la farine de ses vêtements mais il n'eut pas le temps car le petit prince lui renvoyait une nouvelle poignée. Le duc d'Orcanie se précipita vers Gauvain pour se venger en envoyant à son tour une poignée de farine sur son petit protégé. Le rire de Gauvain se fit plus franc, plus communicatif ce qui fit sourire le chevalier avec tendresse. Cependant il reprit le jeune garçon avec une mine sévère, le poussant à se reconcentrer sur la préparation du friand. Il posa la pâte sur la farine et lui montra le mouvement à faire pour l’aplatir et l'affiner.

"Vous pliez la pâte, comme ça. Et vous recommencez."

Il reprit son mouvement pour remontrer à Gauvain comment plier la pâte à friand. Celui-ci prit le relais et effectua le même mouvement. Galessin observait toujours son travail et quand il fut satisfait il reprit la pâte pour la poser sur le placard, bien à l'ombre.

"Et maintenant? Demanda le prince.

-On attends demain."

Le visage de Gauvain se décomposa et il poussa un soupir avant de sortir de la cuisine sous le regard rieur du chevalier. Le lendemain, Gauvain déambulait sans but dans le château quand un bruit dans la cuisine attira son attention. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers le chevalier qui était de nouveau en train de plier et de déplier la pâte avant de l’étaler complètement sur une plaque en métal. Gauvain tapota de son pied la jambe du chevalier avant de lui demander :

"Seigneur Galessin?

-Oui?

-Est-ce que la pâte est prête maintenant?"

Le duc tira une chaise vers Gauvain et lui fit signe de monter dessus, le petit prince escalada la chaise et observa le résultat de leur préparation avec un sourire satisfait et un brin suffisant.

"Oui. On va pouvoir terminer."

Gauvain sourit de toute ses dents, montrant bien l'espace entre ses deux incisives. Galessin s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui ordonna d'une voix grave, ferme et remplie d'inquiétude :

"Le feu est allumé. Vous ne vous en n'approchez pas!"

Il acquiesça. Galessin sourit et lui tendit une jatte remplie de chair à saucisse, il lui tendit le poivre et le sel, l'aidant à assaisonner la garniture des friands. Il prit une des cuillères en bois et lui dit : 

"La chair à saucisse. Vous l’étalez sur la moitié de la pâte."

Il attrapa la cuillère que lui tendait le duc et prit une cuillerée de la préparation pour la poser sur la pâte qu'ils avaient préparée la veille. 

"Attention vous débordez." Marmonna le duc.

Il tapota la garniture pour la remettre bien dans l'axe avant de laisser Gauvain reprendre son travail. Dès qu'il eut achevé, il prit la cuillère et la jatte avant de prendre les mains de Gauvain et de les guider pour le pliage des friands.

"Et on replie." Il fit signe à Gauvain d'attraper le bord de la pâte. "Doucement!"

Gauvain fronça ses sourcils et reproduit avec soin le mouvement du duc d'Orcanie sur chacun des friands. Ce dernier attrapa deux œufs pour achever de préparer les friands. Gauvain montra son œuvre avec un grand sourire. Le duc eut un hochement de tête appréciateur.

"Je vous montre comment on casse les œufs? Je sépare le blanc du jaune"

Gauvain fixa ses yeux sur les mains du chevalier observant le mouvement. Galessin fit tomber le jaune dans un bol.

"Je casse l'autre et vous les mélangez."

Il fit oui de la tête, le deuxième jaune rejoignit le premier et Gauvain les mélangea avec attention.

"Et vous plongez le friand dedans." Déclara le duc en plongeant un des friands dans le bol en guise d'exemple.

Gauvain plongea d'un coup la préparation dans le jaune d’œuf avant de la reposer sur la plaque de métal et répéter l'action avec les autres friands. Galessin attrapa la plaque et annonça :

"Je m'occupe de la cuisson. Vous pouvez trouver des assiettes si vous voulez."

Gauvain descendit de sa chaise pour aller chercher les assiettes puis se rassit en attendant la fin de la cuisson. Enfin le duc retira les friands du feu et les posa sur une des assiettes. Il ordonna à Gauvain d'attendre un peu avant de les déguster et lui en tendit finalement un dans lequel le petit garçon mordit avec enthousiasme. Le duc observait son visage, attendant sa réaction.

"Alors?

-C'est quand même mieux quand c'est vous qui les préparez..."

Le duc d'Orcanie se surprit à sourire au compliment du petit prince.

"En vous entrainant ils seront meilleurs." Promit-il avec affection.

Gauvain reprit une bouchée du friand avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Gauvain sourit doucement en rouvrant ses yeux et sentit le regard d'Yvain sur son plat, il tourna le visage vers son compagnon et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le prince d'Orcanie avala sa bouchée et demanda à son ami s'il voulait goûter le friand. Celui-ci acquiesça avant de se lever et de s'installer plus près du prince d'Orcanie et de mordre avec enthousiasme dans le friand, le piquant de la saucisse le fit rougir un peu mais le goût de la pâtisserie semblait lui plaire. Semblait tellement lui plaire qu'il reprit immédiatement une bouchée provoquant l'hilarité de Gauvain qui éloigna bien vite son repas de la portée de son compagnon. Yvain lui adressa un regard faussement mécontent avant d'embrasser tendrement sa joue et de se reconcentrer sur son repas. Les joues de Gauvain rosirent immédiatement et il détourna le regard en bégayant avant de reprendre une bouchée de friand.


End file.
